The following applications of common assignee are related to the present application, and are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties:
xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Down-Converting Electromagnetic Signals,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/176,022, filed Oct. 21, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,551.
xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Frequency Up-Conversion,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/176,154, filed Oct. 21, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,940.
xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Ensuring Reception of a Communications Signal,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/176,415, filed Oct. 21, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,555.
xe2x80x9cIntegrated Frequency Translation And Selectivity,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/175,966, filed Oct. 21, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,706.
xe2x80x9cApplications of Universal Frequency Translation,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/261,129, filed Mar. 3, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,371.
xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Down-Converting Electromagnetic Signals Having Optimized Switch Structures,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/293,095, filed Apr. 16, 1999, now allowed.
xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Down-Converting Electromagnetic Signals Including Resonant Structures for Enhanced Energy Transfer,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/293,342, filed Apr. 16, 1999.
xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Frequency Up-Conversion with a Variety of Transmitter Configurations,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/293,580, filed Apr. 16, 1999, now allowed.
xe2x80x9cIntegrated Frequency Translation and Selectivity with a Variety of Filter Embodiments,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/293,283, filed Apr. 16, 1999.
xe2x80x9cMatched Filter Characterization and Implementation of Universal Frequency Translation Method and Apparatus,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/521,879, filed Mar. 9, 2000.
xe2x80x9cMethod, System, and Apparatus for Balanced Frequency Up-Conversion of a Baseband Signal,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/525,615, filed Mar. 14, 2000.
xe2x80x9cDC Offset, Re-radiation, and I/Q Solutions using Universal Frequency Translation Technology,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/526,041, filed Mar. 14, 2000.
xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Down-converting an Electromagnetic Signal, and Transforms for Same, and Aperture Relationships,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/550,644, filed Apr. 4, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to frequency translation, and applications of same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frequency synthesizer and applications of the same. Particularly, it is directed to a system and method for providing an output signal at a precise frequency or set of frequencies. As an example, a set of frequencies centered 30 KHz apart may be generated for use in cellular communications implementations.
2. Related Art
Conventional frequency synthesizers require precise frequency sources at or near the frequency of interest. These precise frequency sources are often very expensive. The present invention permits the use of a very stable frequency source centered at any frequency, thereby permitting the use of a lower cost frequency source.
The present invention is directed to frequency translation, and applications of same. Such applications include, but are not limited to, frequency down-conversion, frequency up-conversion, enhanced signal reception, unified down-conversion and filtering, and combinations and applications of same.
The invention may include one or more receivers, transmitters, and transceivers. According to embodiments of the invention, at least some of these receivers, transmitters, and transceivers are implemented using universal frequency translation (UFT) modules. The UFT modules perform frequency translation operations. Embodiments of the present invention incorporating various applications of the UFT module are described below.
Implementations of the invention exhibit multiple advantages by using UFT modules. These advantages include, but are not limited to, lower power consumption, longer power source life, fewer parts, lower cost, less tuning, and more effective signal transmission and reception. The present invention can receive and transmit signals across a broad frequency range. The structure and operation of embodiments of the UFT module, and various applications thereof are described in detail in the following sections.
Further features and advantages of the invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.